


The Duel

by 00_msp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00_msp/pseuds/00_msp
Summary: Princess Hope Mikaelson was going to marry Prince Landon Kirby, until a mysterious knight came up and saved the day.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a drabble of my kpop shipp Seulrene that I posted some time ago, I'm just making a Hosie version 😊😊😊

A long time ago, in Mystic Fall's Kingdom, there was a Princess called Hope Mikaelson, which beauty and sweetness were very admired. But the opposite could be said about her suitor, chosen by her parents, Prince Landon Kirby.

One day, a mysterious figure walked by the castle's doors. He wore a heavy armor head to toe, so they couldn't see his face. The knight had all the eyes on him when he suddenly challenged the prince for a duel.

Everybody got shocked! Prince Landon was well known by his incredible strength. How that skinny person would be able to beat him?

Both of them headed to the arena. A pair of lances and horses was given to them. The crowd was getting louder and Princess Hope was watching everything with blank eyes.

The prince was confident and full of himself, showing his muscles to the crowd. Otherwise the knight trusted on his intelligence, and surprisely he was able to give Landon the final hit by using his own strength against him. Winner they all said.

Hope felt a huge relief when she saw the winner, but that feeling was replaced by fear, knowing that soon she would have to marry a completely strange person.

Only when they were by themselves he took the helmet off, revealing it face. Hope was speechless, right in front of her a beautiful brunette women, kneeling, said:

"My princess, my name is Josette Saltzman. My only wish is to see your happiness. So, I grant you freedom."

They looked at each other's in silence and with tears forming in her eyes, Hope then speech:

"I accept."


End file.
